An audio speaker, such as a loudspeaker, converts an electrical audio input signal into an emitted sound. Audio speakers typically include a moving assembly that is connected to a stationary assembly by a suspension system. The moving assembly may include a diaphragm connected with a driving element, e.g., one of either a voicecoil or a magnet, while the stationary assembly may include a frame and a complementary driving element, e.g., the other of the voicecoil or the magnet. The suspension system typically includes elements that keep the moving assembly centered relative to the stationary assembly. For example, a surround may connect the diaphragm with the frame and/or a spider may connect the driving element with the frame. Thus, when the electrical audio input signal is input to the voicecoil, a mechanical force may be generated that moves the moving assembly from a neutral position in an axial direction relative to the frame. This axial motion is referred to as pistonic motion. The moving assembly may also experience a degree of non-axial motion, i.e., non-pistonic motion. In fact, at certain resonant frequencies, the non-pistonic modes of motion, i.e., the “racing modes,” may tend to dominate pistonic motion. The non-pistonic motion in these racing modes may cause the voicecoil to stretch and/or rub against the magnet, and over time, this can lead to issues with the emitted sound quality or cause failure of the audio speaker.